


Mi lucha ha terminado

by ChaosCat413



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya recuerda haber muerto, pero los muertos no recuerdan. Mientras está reclusa en una habitación extraña, siente rabia por haber confiando en la gente del cielo, pero tiene que pensar con claridad si quiere volver a casa con su tribu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi lucha ha terminado

**Author's Note:**

> Los cien no me pertenece y Anya tampoco. Este es un fic que escribí en verano para un concurso de fanfiction.... ehhm no sé qué decir, esta era una teoría respecto a la ciudad de la luz... i was wrong, pero me dijeron que era interesante, so...

Notaba la sangre húmeda sobre mi piel, y la presión de las manos de Clarke en el lugar en el que había sido herida. Sabía que ese era el final, no sabía de dónde había venido aquel golpe, ni me importaba. Mi lucha terminaba y así lo dije.

Cerré mis ojos mientras ella trataba que me aferrase a la poca vida que me quedaba. No tenía importancia. En mi tribu todos sufrimos las pérdidas, pero no tememos a la muerte.

Oí a Clarke hablar, incluso un quejido, tal vez su lucha terminaba con la mía. Pronto todo se volvió oscuro y ya no oía, no sentía, no estaba en ningún lugar. Realmente mi lucha había llegado a su fin.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde ese hecho hasta el momento en el que puedo pensar en ello y no siento que haya muerto. Aparecí en un lugar extraño, parecido al campamento de aquella gente del cielo pero más sencillo. Se trataba de una gran sala con una camilla en el centro, y varios muebles al rededor del área. Todo tenía colores claros, raramente brillantes para alguien como yo que siempre había vivido rodeada de la naturaleza.

Era extraña la forma en que me desperté y no pensé en absoluto en la herida que me habían infligido, tampoco en mi pueblo, solo quería saber dónde estaba. Me levanté de la camilla, sin sentir dolor alguno, y corrí por la habitación en busca de una salida para volver con mi pueblo. Si estaba viva ellos debían saber de mí.

Las paredes parecían completamente selladas. A excepción de una obertura mecánica que no era capaz de separar con mis manos. Intenté meter mis dedos en esta, pero fue inútil, sentía como me resbalaba sobre la superficie y usar mi fuerza era una tarea imposible.

Traté de acercarme a los armarios, completamente frustrada por mi tentativa de salir de aquel lugar, pero tampoco podía abrirlos. El sistema de apertura debía ser muy parecido al de las puertas. La fuerza de un guerrero no servía de nada en aquel lugar extraño del que nunca antes había odio hablar.

Por un momento creí que aquello tenía que ver con la gente del cielo, me molesté. No hice ningún gesto que lo demostrara, pero estaba llena de ira. Aquella estúpida Clarke del cielo acababa de convertirme en un ser débil por confiar en ella, y tarde o temprano me tomaría mi revancha.

Había salido de una jaula pequeña en el monte Weather, para que me metieran en otra en un lugar que desconocía por completo. Me quedé sentada en el suelo durante un tiempo, no puedo decir cuanto, hasta que se me pasó el mal humor. Tenía que pensar en la forma de salir de aquel lugar, y si quienes me retenían eran la gente del cielo tenía que intentar pensar como ellos.

En aquel momento me volví a la camilla, si tenía que esperar por lo menos estaría algo más cómoda. Me tumbé en aquel rectángulo blando y pensé en cómo debía irle a mi pueblo. Debían de estar bien, nuestros guerreros dependían de nadie.

Miré al techo en busca de una forma distinta de salir de allí y me vi. Allí arriba había un espejo que reflejaba toda la sala. Yo levaba unos ropajes sencillos y mi maquillaje de guerrera había desaparecido. Mi pelo había sido recortado y recogido, y toda yo parecía haber sido limpiada por completo de toda la mugre que me cubría cuando había perdido la consciencia.

Me quedé mirándome durante un rato, confundida por aquel cambio de imagen que nada tenía que ver conmigo o la tribu a la que pertenecía. Tampoco parecía obra de la gente del cielo, que si bien eran distintos a nosotros no vestían así, y tampoco parecían preocupados por aquel cuidado en extremo por un aspecto como aquel. Tampoco las otra tribus o la gente del monte Weather se preocupaba por aquellas cosas.

Me alteré, pero por algún motivo al mismo tiempo sentí un calambre recorrerme y me quedé completamente bloqueada. No podía moverme, había partes de mis ojos que no veían más que una zona azul claro y otras que sentían movimiento de personas. Me agitaba completamente por saber qué estaba ocurriendo, y trataba de moverme pero se me hacía imposible, casi tanto como lo había sido introducir mis dedos en las ranuras de la puerta.

Oí voces, hablaban en la lengua común, pero a duras penas podía entenderlas. Creo que se refirieron a mí como el nuevo sujeto de prueba, cosa que entendí menos aún. Quería preguntarles qué ocurría, por qué estaba allí encerrada, pero para cuando pude moverme, articular palabra o ver con claridad, allí no había nadie.

Tardé en reaccionar más de lo que esperaba, pero allí estaba la puerta completamente abierta. Más que abierta diría que simplemente había una obertura lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pudiera caber.

Me adentré en aquel lugar y vislumbré un pasillo largo, en él había otras puertas como la que había intentado abrir antes inútilmente. Pero seguí adelante, casi corriendo, hasta que encontré otra entrada. La luz se había más tenue, y el pasillo mucho más lóbrego y polvoriento. Y de fondo había luz de nuevo, luz azul.

Corrí hasta allí y grité, no podía hacer otra cosa. Lo que nos hacían en el monte Weather era terrible, pero allí todo resultaba mucho más espeluznante. No es que me asuste con facilidad, pero no me gustaba aquello. En grandes recipientes llenos de líquido azul reposaban cuerpos humanos, con los ojos cerrados, como muertos.

Caminé entre ellos en busca de una salida, no quería terminar en una de aquellas bañeras de agua azul. En él vi algunos viejos amigos cuya lucha había terminado, pero cuyos cuerpos habíamos perdido. Pero me perturbé más al llegar al fondo del todo del pasillo, allí en otro recipiente estaba yo, con mi maquillaje de guerrera, como muerta y flotando en líquido azul.

Desde ese momento no sé qué soy, no puedo volver a mi tribu, pero tampoco puedo quedarme. No sé si debo luchar o asumir que la lucha terminó cuando me uní a la gente del cielo. ¿Quiénes me han hecho esto? Y ¿por qué?


End file.
